Surat Rahasia?
by Fumiko Yuina
Summary: Sakura menemukan sebuah surat di bawah lacinya. Sakura mengira itu hanya kebetulan. Tetapi, kenapa surat itu selalu ada dibawah lacinya?/Penasaran? Ayo baca!/SasuSaku/RnR? please?
1. Chapter 1

**Surat Rahasia?**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Akiko Fumiko**_

_**Genres**__ : Humor/Romance_

_**Pair **__: SasuSaku, NaruHina_

_**Warning**__ : typo, abal, OOC, aneh, dll. Jangan terlalu terpengaruh pada Genre, karena saya gak menjamin cerita ini mengandung unsur tersebut. Karena saya masih __**Newbie**__._

_Halo, readers? Salam kenal. Saya Author baru. Jadi mohon saran dan kritiknya ya?_

_._

_Don't __**LIKE**__? Don't __**READ**__!_

_._

_._

Di kediaman keluarga Haruno, lebih tepatnya di kamar gadis berambut merah muda. Gadis itu sedang memasuki alam mimpi. Mari kita lihat….

.

.

Di taman kota Konoha, ada dua manusia tengah duduk di bangku taman. Satu berambut merah muda, dan satunya pemuda berambut… Merah? Aku tau si Merah Muda itu, tapi si Merah?

"Ga-Gaara-kun…" panggil Gadis Merah Muda itu.

"Sakura…" Pemuda berambut Merah-yang dipanggil 'Gaara-kun' itu menyahut sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis Merah Muda itu.

"Gaara-kun.." rona merah mulai menghiasi pipi gadis itu.

Gaara semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin dekat.. semakin dekat..

'Gaara-kun pasti ingin menciumku!' teriak kesenangan gadis Merah Muda membara(?).

5cm..

4cm..

3cm..—

.

.

.

KRIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

"ughh.." Sakura mengucek-ucek(?) matanya. Ia pun melihat jam weker bunga sakuranya.

06.30

'hah?' seakan tak percaya ia mengucek-ucek matanya.

**06.30**

"OH TIDAKKK!"

(^_^)

Sakura berada di meja makan bersama Sasori (kakaknya). Sakura masih memikirkan jam wekernya. Sasori memakan sarapannya sambil tertawa kecil, ntah apa yang di tertawakannya.

'Kenapa berbunyi pukul 06.30? padahal aku menyetelnya jam 05.30. huh, kenapa ya..?' pikir Sakura. Tiba-tiba lamunannya terganggu oleh sang kakak yang lagi tertawa. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. 'Kenapa nih Sasori-nii? Kerasukan setan?' pikir Sakura.

"pffhh.. Hahaha.."

Karena mencurigakan, Sakura pun berpikir. Akhirnya dia telah menyimpulkan bahwa Sasori yang mengubah jam wekernya.

"SASORI-NII! Kenapa kau mengubah jam weker kuuuuu!" marah Sakura.

"Hahaha, habis kau ku bangunkan gak bangun-bangun sih! Salah sendiri!" ungkap Sasori mencari alasan.

"Huh! Sasori-nii!"

"hey, sudah-sudah! Sakura.. kau 10 menit lagi masuk tuh." Akhirnya Ibunya memarahi mereka.

"Apa! Baiklah aku pergi, Bu! Awas kau, Sasori-nii!" Sakura pun akhirnya berlari keluar rumah.

(^_^)

**Konoha High School**

Sakura berjalan dengan santai sambil menyapa balik orang-orang yang menyapanya. Sakura terkenal dengan baik di Sekolahnya sebagai orang yang ramah.

Sesampainya di kelas, teman-temannya menyapanya. Walaupun hanya sebagian. Sakura menuju tempat duduknya bersama dengan Gadis cantik berambut indigo, dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan~" sapa Sakura ramah.

"O-ohayou, S-Sakura-chan.." sapanya balik dengan sedikit gagap.

Sakura pun menduduki bangkunya. Ia meletakan tasnya di laci.

Sreek..

'suara kertas?' Sakura memeriksa lacinya.

Ia menemukan sebuah…

'Surat?'

.

.

.

To Be Continue..


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura pun menduduki bangkunya. Lalu Ia meletakan tasnya di laci.

Sreek…

'suara kertas?' Sakura memeriksa lacinya.

Ia menemukan sebuah…

'Surat?'

**Surat Rahasia?**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Akiko Fumiko**_

_**Genres**__ : Humor/Romance_

_**Pair **__: SasuSaku, NaruHina_

_**Warning**__ : typo, AU, OOC, aneh, gak nyambung(?), dll._

_._

_._

_Don't __**LIKE**__? Don't __**READ**__!_

_._

_._

"A-Apa it-itu, S-Sakura-chan?"

Sakura agak tersentak mendengar suara itu. Padahal suara Hinata agak pelan.

"Oh, ini?" tanya Sakura menunjukan surat ditangannya. "Ntahlah, aku juga gak tau. Kamu liat gak ada yang naruh surat ini di laci ku?"

"Eng-nggak… N-nggak dibaca s-suratnya, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata sedikit penasaran.

"Umm… Baiklah."

Baru saja Sakura hendak membuka surat itu,

Krieeettt…

"Ohayou, anak-anak." Munculah sesosok Guru yang akan mengajar.

"Ohayou, Sensei."

'Kapan bel bunyi?' batin Sakura heran.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai pelajaran kita. Buka buku Sejarah kalian halaman 58!" perintah Kakashi Hatake, Guru itu.

"Ya, Sensei…"

'Ah, nanti sajalah aku membukanya.' Batin Sakura. Walaupun Ia penasaran.

(^_^)

**Teng! Teng!**

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi, Siswa-Siswi KHS pun keluar dari kelas mereka dan mencari tempat istirahat yang berbeda-beda. Misalnya, ada yang memilih di Perpustakaan, nyantai di Taman belakang sekolah, ke Kantin, tidur di Kelas, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sakura saat ini sedang menatap surat misteriusnya itu. Dengan ragu Ia pun membuka surat misteriusnya.

_Senyummu, wajahmu, matamu, tak mau jauh dari ingatan ku._

_Kau seperti peri yang akan selalu menjagaku._

_Andai aku bisa mengungkapkannya padamu…_

_Tapi lidah ini kelu saat mengungkapkannya._

_Aku selalu berada didekatmu._

_Jika kau ingin menemuiku,_

_Aku berada di Kantin,_

_Bersamamu…_

Sakura sedikit menebak-nebak siapa pengirim surat itu.

'Mungkin Gaara-kun? Ah, mungkin dia!' yah, sepertinya Sakura tergila-gila dengan Senpainya yang satu ini. Sabaku no Gaara. Itulah namanya. Pendiam, cool, tampan, dari kalangan orang kaya dan memiliki fans girl klub.

Kembali ke Sakura…

Melihat Sakura yang melamun sambil ketawa-ketiwi, Hinata yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Sakura.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, Sakura?" sapa pemuda berambut jabrik -Naruto Uzumaki- sambil tersenyum lebar. Disampingnya berdiri Pemuda berambut seperti 'Pantat Ayam' -Sasuke Uchiha- yang sedang memasukan kedua tangannya didalam saku celananya.

"Ha-hay j-juga, N-Naruto-kun, Sa-Sasuke-kun." Sapa balik Hinata sedikit tegang.

"…" Oh, saudara-saudara. Sakura masih dibawah alam sadarnya.

Naruto jadi sedikit aneh dengan tingkah Sakura. 'Sakura kenapa ya?' batinnya.

"Sakuraaaaa!" teriak Naruto.

"…"

"Hinata-chan, Sakura kenapa? Kok aneh gitu?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke? Diam mendengarkan dengan wajah datar.

"G-gak tau, N-Naruto-kun…?"

"SAKURAAA!" teriak Naruto keras. Semua orang -yang masih berada di Kelas- menoleh padanya. Tetapi, setelah itu melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali.

"E-eh? Apa? Dimana? Kapan? Siapa?" ucap Sakura seadanya.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Huh, lupakan. Aku dan Teme mau ngajak kalian berdua ke Kantin. Mau yaaaaaaaa?" kata Naruto dengan puppy eyes no jutsu-nya.

"Dobe yang ngajak. Dia saja memaksaku." Ucap Sasuke jengkel.

"Huuhh! Kau ini, Teme!"

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menanggapi Naruto dengan satu kata favoritnya.

"Hum, baiklah. Aku ikut. Perutku minta diisi nih! Ayo Hinata?" kata Sakura semangat.

"B-Baiklah…"

(^_^)

**Di Kantin**

Keempat Sahabat itu memilih tempat duduk yang nyaman lalu memesan makanan. Setelah memesan, mereka pun menunggu pesanan mereka dengan mengobrol –padahal Naruto yang banyak mengobrol, teman-temannya hanya menanggapi nya dengan ceria (minus Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya).

"Pesanan datanggg~" ucap pelayan lalu memberikan pesanan mereka.

"Arigatou, Ayame-san." Ucap Sakura, Hinata serta Naruto bersamaan. Ayame pun tersenyum dan pamit(?).

"Selamat makaaaannnn!" kata Naruto dengan Semangat Muda Guru Gay dan Lee. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah Naruto. Sedangkan Hinata, ia tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Naruto.

Naruto memakan ramennya dengan cepat. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya berkomentar.

"Dobe, kau seperti dikejar hantu saja…"

"Apha khauh buhilang, Tehmhe? Emuhang khau pherchanya huanthu?("Apa kau bilang, Teme? Emang kau percaya hantu?")" balas Naruto yang belum sempat mengunyah makanannya.

"N-Naruto-kun, kunyah dulu makanannya.." kata Hinata memperingati.

"Iya, Naruto. Nanti tersedak loh.." timpal Sakura.

"Iya-iya…" setelah selesai mengunyah, Naruto melanjutkan makannya dengan cepat –seperti tadi-.

"Dobe, cepet banget makannya. Gak malu ama Hinata?" komentar Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya.

"UHUK! UHUK!" mendengar nama 'Hinata', Naruto pun tersedak.

"I-Ini minumnya!" Hinata sedikit panic sambil memberikan air minum yang dipesannya tadi. Sakura hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya. Matanya menoleh keseluruh penjuru Kantin.

'Ah, itu ada Gaara-kun… apa dia yaa?' batin Sakura

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Kok kayak nyari seseorang?" Tanya Naruto yang telah reda dari rasa tersedaknya. Ia heran melihat Sakura yang celingak-celinguk.

"Eng-nggak kok. Eh, temen-temen. Aku tadi nemuin sesuatu di laciku." Cerita Sakura.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menyimak. Hinata hanya mendengarkan. Toh, dia udah tau.

"Apaan?" kata Sasuke singkat, Ia meminum kembali Jus Tomatnya.

"Aku nemuin surat. Isinya kayak surat cinta. Apa mungkin yang ngirim Gaara-Senpai ya?" kok Sakura kayak curhat gini ya?

Seketika Sasuke menyemburkan jusnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Sasuke!" pekik Sakura dan Hinata. Hinata tetap duduk di samping Naruto. Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan memberinya air minum. Naruto? Ngakak hidup-hidup.

"Hwahahahahaha! Rasakan itu TEME! HAHAHA!" Naruto asik ngakak. Gak peduli semua mata tertuju padanya. So? Emang Naruto peduli?

"S-Sialan kau, B-Baka Dobe!" gerutu Sasuke kesal.

Skor : 1-1

"Hahaha! Lagian ngapain sih lo tersedak?"

"Gak apa-apa." Ucapnya kembali dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oh, aku sempat khawatir loh…" kata Sakura polos.

**Teng! Teng!**

"Wah, bel masuk. Ayo!" ujar Naruto dan Ia memimpin di depan bersama Hinata di sampingnya.

"I-iya," balas Hinata dan menyamai langkahnya dengan Naruto.

"Hum." Gumam Sakura gak jelas.

"Hn." Tak ada yang menyadari, semburat tipis, sangat tipis muncul di pipi si bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

(^_^)

***Skip!**

**Teng! Teng! Teng!**

Bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi. Sakura mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Jangan lupa PR nya ya! Halaman 72 bagian I sampai III!" ucap Shizune dan pergi keluar ruangan.

"Ya, Sensei."

"Ayo pulang! Sakura! Hinata-chan!" ajak Naruto.

"A-Ayo!" ucap Hinata berusaha agar tidak gugup.

"Ok. Loh? Sasuke mana?" Tanya Sakura heran. Biasanya pulang sama-sama.

"Katanya dia agak pulang telat… ayo ah! Lama!"

"Oh. Iya-iya!"

Mereka bertiga berjalan pulang tanpa Sasuke. Naruto sibuk mengoceh dengan Hinata, Hinata hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman, dan anggukan kecil. Sakura lagi mikirin surat.

Tak terasa oleh Sakura kalau jalan rumahnya sudah dekat.

"Ah, yasudah… Hinata, Naruto. Aku pulang dulu!"

"Hati-hati ya!"

Sakura hanya melambaikan tangannya dan memasuki jalan rumahnya.

'Ah, biasanya Sasuke menemaniku. Sekarang terasa sepi.' Batin Sakura.

Rumah Sakura dan Sasuke sejalur. Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata jalur yang berbeda dari mereka.

Sakura berjalan terus. Ia memikirkan surat itu lagi (yaampun.. ==a). Tiba-tiba…

Buk!

Sakura terkejut dan…

"KYAAAA!"

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

(A/N) : Halo, Minna-san~ Ketemu lagi dengan Saya~ Hohoho… *ketawa GaJe*

Oh ya, gimana chapter ini? Memuaskan? Atau sebaliknya? Saya tunggu balasannya. Hehe..

Aaaa.. Saya mau berterima kasih untuk Readers yang bersedia memberi saya saran dan kritikannya. Saya mohon bimbingan Author maupun Readers.

**Thanks for :**

**Lucifionne**

**Yukarindha yoshikuni**

Ok. Gak banyak amanat saya(?).

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


	3. Chapter 3

'_Ah, biasanya Sasuke menemaniku. Sekarang terasa sepi_.'

Sakura terus berjalan. Ia memikirkan surat itu lagi. Tiba-tiba…

Buk!

Seseorang menepuk bahunya, Sakura terkejut dan…

"KYAAAA!"

**Surat Rahasia?**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Akiko Fumiko**_

_**Genres**__ : Humor/Romance_

_**Pair **__: SasuSaku, NaruHina_

_**Warning**__ : typo, AU, OOC, aneh, gak nyambung(?), dll._

_._

_._

_**Don't LIKE? Don't READ!**_

_._

_._

"KYAAAA!" dengan mata terpejam Sakura berbalik dan menendang ke sana-sini. "Jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekat!" serunya.

Duk!

"Awh!" tanpa disengajanya, Sakura menendang tulang kering orang tersebut. Dari suaranya sudah familiar untuk Sakura.

Ia pun membuka matanya, "SASUKEEE?" teriaknya kaget.

"Khh! Hn. Tak perlu teriak di telingaku seperti itu." Ujarnya sambil menjaga imej-nya kembali.

"Habis, kau mengejutkan ku. Oh iya, kamu habis ngapain? Kok pulang telat?"

"Aku disuruh mencari buku." Ucap Sasuke malas sambil berjalan melewati Sakura.

"Buku apa?" Tanya Sakura.

'_Nih cewek, pengen tau atau mau tau banget_?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Sejak kapan dia jadi OOC gini? "Buku kesukaan Orochimaru-sensei. Aku tak tau buku apa itu." Ucap Sasuke seadanya. Ia agak malas kalau cewek pink disampingnya bertanya lagi.

"Kenapa gak tau?" Tanya Sakura polos. Sasuke mendengus. Ia memutar otak jeniusnya mencari alasan agar Sakura tak bertanya lagi.

"Lupa." Ucap Sasuke.

"Oo…"

.

.

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana kalau nanti kita pergi ke Taman Konoha?!" ajak Naruto setelah sampai di depan kediaman Hyuuga.

"E-eh, b-baiklah, Naruto-kun…" ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Oke! Aku jemput jam 3 sore ya!" ucap Naruto dan pergi menuju rumahnya.

"N-Naruto-kun…" gumam Hinata.

"Oi, Kenapa kau di situ, Hinata?" Tanya sang Kakak sepupu–Neji Hyuuga-.

"E-eh, t-tidak apa-apa kok, Nii-san! B-baiklah, a-aku masuk dulu!" ucap Hinata dan segera memasuki kediaman Hyuuga.

"Dasar."ujar Neji sambil menggelengkan kepala pelan.

.

.

(^_^)

**Ting! Tong!**

Hinata sedang menyiram bunga di halaman belakang kediaman Hyuuga. Mendengar suara bel, Hinata berjalan meninggalkan halaman belakang dan menuju pintu(?).

**Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong! Ting Tong!**

'_Hah, gak sabar bener nih orang?_' batin Hinata kesal. What?

CLEK!

"S-Siap—"

"Sore, Hinata-chan!" sapa pemuda jabrik di depannya dengan memakai kaos oblong dan celana jeans.

"S-sore, N-Naruto-kun. K-kenapa sudah d-datang? Kan b-baru jam-" Hinata melirik sebentar jam di Rumahnya. "-2.30 sore?" sambungnya heran.

"Yaa, gak papa kan kecepatan? Dari pada 'terlambat'." Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit berbisik saat mengatakan 'terlambat'. Kenapa? Karena di samping rumah Hinata adalah rumah kediaman Hatake.

"O-oh, baiklah. T-tunggu ya, Naruto-kun…"

"SIP!" ujar Naruto semangat.

_**20 menit kemudian…**_

Naruto mondar mandir dari tadi. Entah Ia sedang mencari tikus, atau semut (?).

"N-Naruto-kun…" ah! Suara itu yang dicarinya dari tadi. Bukan! Bukan suaranya, tetapi orang yang memiliki suara itu.

Hinata mengenakan baju kaos warna biru tua plus jaket tipis, lalu mengenakan rok mini selutut, sepatu kets warna hitam dan terpasang bando sebagai hiasan kepala. (Maaf, author gak pandai soal fashion).

Naruto terpaku. "Hi-nata-chan… k-kau cantik…" gumam Naruto tanpa sadar.

Blush!

Hinata sekarang merasakan pipinya memanas. Ia tidak boleh pingsan!  
'_Jangan pingsan, kumohon…_'

"Hinata? Naruto?" Tanya suara familiar itu, '_Nii-san!_'

"N-Nii-san." gumam Hinata lega. Ia menatap Neji dan disebelahnya ada…

Perempuan?

"H-Hai, Neji-Nii! Apa kabar?" tanya Naruto berusaha ramah.

"Hn. Aku baik. Gimana kabar Kushina-sama dan Minato-sama?" Tanya Neji baik.

'Kok Neji-nii malah nanya kabar Ibu dan Ayah?' batin Naruto heran. Yaiyalah, Neji kan bisa liat sendiri keadaanmu!

"Baik, Neji-nii."

Neji hanya mengangguk kecil lalu beralih pada Hinata yang sedang menatap teman wanitanya seperti pandangan menyelidik.

Seakan mengerti, Neji pun berbicara, "Ia sahabatku di universitas. Namanya Tenten. Tenten, ini adik sepupuku."

"Ah, Hinata ya? Ternyata cantik juga. Perkenalkan, aku Tenten." Ucap Tenten ramah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya hendak menjabat tangan Hinata.

Hinata sedikit ragu, akhirnya menjabat tangan Tenten. "A-aku Hinata Hyuuga. Salam kenal Tenten-san." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ehem, Hinata. Jadi gak?" tanya Naruto pelan. Tetapi masih terdengar oleh Hinata, Neji, dan Tenten.

"I-Iya, Nii-san, Tenten-san, k-kami pergi dulu."

"Kencan ya?" celetuk Tenten. Naruto salah tingkah, wajah Hinata memerah. Neji memutar bola matanya bosan.  
"Yasudah sana. Jangan pulang malam!" perintah Neji. Hinata hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Kami pergi!" teriak Naruto dan membonceng Hinata dengan motornya.

.

.

(^_^)

Sakura berbaring di ranjangnya sambil termenung di kamarnya yang bernuansa pink. Dapat dilihat dari wajahnya, ia terlihat gelisah memikirkan sesuatu.

'_Hah, aku pusing.' _keluhnya dalam hati. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya di ranjangnya. Ia menatap kearah meja kecil disamping ranjangnya. Sebuah bingkai foto. Ia pun mengambilnya dan menatap foto tersebut. Disana terdapat dirinya dan ketiga sahabatnya saat memasuki SMA. Dimulai dari sebelah kiri, Naruto yang sedang merangkul Hinata dengan cengiran khasnya. Lalu Hinata yang tersenyum malu-malu dengan wajah sedikit merona. Lalu Sakura yang menggendeng tangan Hinata, tangan satunya menggendeng tangan Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Yang terakhir Sasuke, sedang tersenyum tipis dengan tangan yang digendeng Sakura, dan tangan satunya lagi dimasukan kedalam saku celana. Sakura mau tak mau tersenyum melihatnya. Ia pun beranjak dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamarnya, menemui seseorang.

.

.

"Sasori-nii." Panggil Sakura. Sasori kini sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan dosennya, tanpa merasa terganggu oleh kedatangan Sakura.

"Sasori-nii!" panggil Sakura lagi berharap Sasori mau membalikan badannya.

"…" Sasori tak bergeming.

Twing!

Muncul perempatan dikepala Sakura. '_Oke! Kesabaranku sudah habis!'_

Sakura bersiap berteriak ditelinga Sasori. "SASORI-NII!"

"Eh? Ada apa Sakura?" Sasori melepas headset nya yang terpasang ditelingnya.

Sakura terbelalak. '_Jadi? Dari tadi dia pake headset?!'_ geram Sakura.

"Sakura?" ulang Sasori.

"Eh? Ah, Sasori-nii. Aku… Aku mau tanya," ucap Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Tanya apa?" tanya balik Sasori. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Tak biasanya Sakura bertanya, pikirnya.

"Sasori-nii, pernah… terima," jeda sebentar. Sakura menarik nafasnya. "Terima surat dari cewek mungkin? Yang suka ma Sasori-nii?"

Sasori mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Detik berikutnya ia tertawa. "Sakura, Sakura. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Tentu saja pernah! Masa Sasori Haruno yang cute ini gak pernah dapat surat?" ucap Sasori sedikit narsis.

"Huh! Emang dapat surat dari siapa? Temen? Sahabat? Pacar? Orang yang Nii-san Sukai?" tanya Sakura sedikit jengkel.

"Pacar aja belum punya, ya dari fans lah!"

Sakura sweetdrop. "Nii-san, Nii-san. Itu sih DL!" ujar Sakura lalu berlari keluar dari kamar Sasori.

"Hey! Akh! Dasar anak zaman sekarang! Orang yang lebih tua di ejek! Eh! Tapi kan, aku gak tua? Malah kayak bayi. Yeah! Kau memang keren Sasori!" ucapnya Narsis. Oke, kita tinggalkan dulu Sasori yang sedang narsis.

.

.

(^_^)

Sasuke kini sedang membaca di kamarnya. Suasana di kamarnya sangat sunyi. Ya, setidaknya tidak ada-

**BRAK!**

"Otouto!" pekik sang kakak. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke dengan malas dan melanjutkan membaca. Itachi –Kakak Sasuke- pun menarik Sasuke yang sedang asyik baca buku, keluar kamar.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan, Aniki!" pekik Sasuke tidak terima ditarik paksa. Itachi mendengus.

"Sudah~ ikut saja, Sasu-chan~" goda Itachi. Sasuke bergidik ngeri sedangkan Itachi terkekeh.

Itachi membawa Sasuke ke dapur.

"Ini Bu, Sasuke-chan udah datang!" seru Itachi. Sasuke mendelik dan menatap itachi dengan pandangan _Jangan-panggil-aku-dengan-embel-embel-chan_! Tetapi Itachi tidak memperdulikannya.

"Ah, Sasuke. Tolong antar bingkisan ini ke kediaman Haruno ya?" ucap Ibunya –Mikoto Uchiha- dengan lembut.

'_Haruno?'_

"Kenapa tidak Aniki saja yang mengantar?" ujar Sasuke menatap Itachi.

"Sakura kan sahabatmu, Otouto. Masa aku yang ngantar?" keluh Itachi.

"Sudah-sudah, mau ya? Sasuke?" ucap Mikoto lembut dan berharap Sasuke mau. Sasuke tak tahan dengan tatapan Ibunya pun akhirnya menyetujuinya.

"Kau malu Otouto? Aku akan mendampingimu~" goda Itachi.

"Menggelikan." Ucap Sasuke datar. "Aku pergi." Sasuke pun berjalan ke kediaman Haruno.

"Otouto! Titip salam dengan-" teriakan Itachi terputus.

"Diam, BAKA ANIKI!"

.

.

**Kediaman Haruno**

**Ting! Tong!**

"Sakura, coba kau lihat siapa itu." Ucap Ibu Sakura -Tsunade Haruno-. Sakura yang baru saja berhenti dari kegiatan berlari langsung menuju pintu dengan ogah-ogahan.

Clek!

"Ah, Sasuke?" sapa Sakura ramah.

"Hn." Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Ada apa ya?" kata Sakura polos ketika ditatap Sasuke.

'_Aduh, Sakura, Sakura.'_ Batin Sasuke pasrah. "Ini, Ibuku kasi."

"Ah, makasih Sasuke. Ayo masuk!" ajak Sakura sopan.

"Tak usah, aku mau pulang. Besok ku jemput jam 6.30. Jaa…" kata Sasuke dan melongos pergi.

"Jaa~ Sampai ketemu Sasuke!"

.

.

**To Be Continue!**

.

.

**(A/N) :** Halo~ Readers! Ketemu lagi dengan saya! ^^ (Readers : kamu siapa ya?)

Gimana chapter ini? Berikan komentar yah! Saya minta maaf kalo ada kekurangan. Hehe…

OK! Balas Review!

**Karimahbgz : **Wah~ benarkah? Sama donk! (?) :D

Nih udah update! ^^ Review lagi?

**Akasuna no ei-chan :** Arigatou~ Review again? Please? :)

AcaAzuka Yuri chan** : **Makasih… :)

Ini udah ku usahain ceritanya dipanjangin, gimana hasilnya? Baguskan? #plak!

Review again? :D

mako-chan : Ini udah update. :)

Aaa~ Kasi tau gak yaaaa? #ditendang. Mungkin 98% benar? #plak!

OK! Review again?

Wah, makasih bagi yang udah review~ #bungkuk-bungkuk

Ok, akhir kata. Readers kan baik, cantik/ganteng, rajin menabung.

**Review? Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kencan ya?" celetuk Tenten. Naruto salah tingkah, wajah Hinata memerah. Neji memutar bola matanya bosan.  
"Yasudah sana. Jangan pulang malam!" perintah Neji. Hinata hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Kami pergi!" teriak Naruto dan membonceng Hinata dengan motornya.

* * *

**Surat Rahasia?**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Akiko Fumiko**_

_**Genres**__ : Humor/Romance_

_**Pair **__: SasuSaku, NaruHina_

_**Warning**__ : typo, AU, OOC, aneh, gak nyambung(?), dll._

_**Note **__:Chapter ini mungkin lebih panjang dari sebelumnya._

.

.

**Don't Like? Don't read! **

** But I hope you liked my story. **

.

.

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Ah, Hinata-chan. Beli es krim yuk!" ajak Naruto dengan senyum lebar. Hinata berpikir sebentar.

"U-umm, Oke N-Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata pada akhirnya. Naruto dengan semangat langsung menggendeng tangan Hinata menuju tempat penjual es krim terdekat.

Hinata terbelalak melihat Naruto menggendeng tangannya. Tak lama kemudian, wajah Hinata merona.

Sesampai di tempat penjual es krim, Naruto langsung bertanya pada Hinata.

"Hinata-chan—loh? Kamu kenapa? Sakit?!" tanya Naruto dengan khawatir. Bahkan Ia lupa melepas genggaman tangannya.

"A-Aku tak apa-apa kok!" ucap Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Umm, Yasudah, kamu mau es krim rasa apa?" tanya Naruto meski dinada bicaranya masih terdengar suara kekhawatiran.

"Aaa, I-Iya! Aku b-baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun. Umm, a-aku mau rasa… blueberry." kata Hinata gugup.

Naruto mengangguk dan menghadap ke penjual es krim tersebut. "Aku pesan 2 es krim. Rasa jeruk dan rasa blueberry!"

"Baik,"

Hinata sedikit gelisah dengan tangan Naruto yang tak kunjung lepas dari tangannya. Lalu Ia pun bertanya pada Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun,"

Merasa gadis di belakangnya memanggilnya, Ia pun menoleh. "Ya? Hinata-chan?"

Hinata sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya. Dengan keberanian yang dimilikinya, Ia pun mengatakannya –walau sedikit malu. "N-Naru-to-kun, t-t-tanganmu…"

Mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hinata, Naruto melihat kearah tangannya. Dengan cepat, Naruto menarik tangannya. "M-Maaf." ucapnya canggung. Naruto merutuki dirinya.

"T-tidak apa." Kata Hinata tersenyum malu.

"Uhm, maaf mengganggu. Ini es krimnya." Ucap penjual es krim tersebut. Naruto segera mengambilnya.

"Terima kasih, i-ini uangnya. Ambil saja kembaliannya." Ucap Naruto dan menggendeng tangan Hinata lagi –tanpa sadar.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata sekarang berjalan-jalan disekitar taman Konoha. Mereka berjalan dalam keadaan hening. Akhirnya Naruto pun berkata pada Hinata,

"Hinata-chan, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menghabiskan es krim nya.

Hinata yang awalnya menatap Naruto langsung melirik jam tangannya. "17.15"

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil lalu menatap Hinata. "Hinata?"

"Ya?"ucap Hinata sambil memandang Naruto.

"Ayo, pulang! Aku takut Neji-nii marah padaku kalau aku tak mengantarmu tepat waktu." Ucap Naruto bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa jadinya dia kalau Neji ngamuk.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata berada di Kediaman Hyuuga.

"I-Ini helm-nya, N-Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata.

"Hehehe, Iya." Naruto mengambil helm tersebut.

Hening…

Keduanya diam. Tak ada yang mau bicara. Naruto yang tidak terlalu suka keheningan pun mencairkan suasananya.

"Hinata-chan, terima kasih ya? Mau menemaniku," ucap Naruto pelan. Hinata pun menatap Naruto.

"Aku sebenarnya sedang sedih, makanya aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Jelas Naruto.

'_Sedih? Karena?_' Hinata menunduk.

"Sebenarnya aku mengajakmu bukan karena itu saja. Karena kau orang yang paling dekat dengan ku, yang paaaaling dekat dengan ku selain Sasuke dan Sakura. Karena kau istimewa buatku." Ucap Naruto.

Blush!

Wajah Hinata memerah_. Itu pujian dari Naruto-kun ya?_ Pikirnya.

"M-Memangnya… Naruto-kun sedih… karena apa?" tanya Hinata sedikit ragu.

"Kucing ku. Meninggal."

Krik…

Krik…

Kucing?

Meninggal?

**Bruuukk!**

"Hinata-chan!" pekik Naruto.

.

.

"…ta-chan."

"Hinata-chan!"

Sepasang mata yang warnanya persis seperti warna lavender itu terbuka. Ia lalu melihat keasal suara yang ternyata berada di depannya.

'_K-Kenapa dekat sekali? O-Oh iya! Tadi aku pingsan? Hah… sudahlah. Tetapi, kenapa Naruto-kun sedekat ini?!' _batin Hinata tak karuan.

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Naruto heran.

"E-Eh, I-Iya?" ucap Hinata gugup.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"I-Iya, Naruto-kun."

"Syukurlah," Naruto berdiri bersamaan dengan Hinata-yang dibantu olehnya. "Besok kita berangkat sama-sama ya?"

"Eh? B-Baiklah."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Tunggu aku besok, Hinata-chan. Aku pasti menjemputmu!"

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Naruto menaiki motornya, lalu memakai helm-nya.

"Aku pulang dulu, Hinata-chan! Jaaa~"

Bruuuuummmmm!

"Jaa, Naruto-kun." Gumam Hinata.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya Neji . Hinata langsung terperanjat dan mundur 4 langkah.

"Neji-nii! Kau m-mengagetkanku!" seru Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. _Bagaimana kalau aku jantungan? Dan tak bisa ketemu Naruto-kun? Ah! Kau ini ngaco Hinata!_ Batinnya.

"Hehe, maaf. Ayo masuk! Ntar masuk angin." Ucap Neji. Hinata mengangguk dan bersama Neji memasuki kediaman Hyuuga.

* * *

**Kediaman Uchiha**

Sasuke baru saja pulang dari rumah Sakura dan mendudukan diri disofa yang berada di ruang tengah. Kerena bosan hanya duduk-duduk tak jelas disofa, Ia pun mengambil buku yang tergeletak di atas meja. Buku yang tadi sebelum pergi, masih sempat diletakkannya diatas meja dan buku yang belum selesai dibacanya-karena Itachi menariknya-. Sasuke pun membuka lembaran buku itu dan mencari bab dimana ia terakhir membacanya. Setelah ketemu, Ia mulai membaca dalam hati. Baru satu kalimat dibacanya, anikinya memanggilnya.

"Otouto! Kau sudah datang?" tanya Itachi. '_Emang yang berada disini siapa?_' batin Sasuke dan mengacuhkan Anikinya.

"Ah, lupakan. Oh iya, sudah kau antarkan bingkisan untuk keluarga Sakura?" tanya Itachi –lagi-.

"Hn." Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Ia melihat Itachi menenteng bingkisan lagi.

"Err… M-maaf ya, Otouto? Bingkisannya sebenarnya ada dua, aku lupa memberikan satunya padamu." Ucap Itachi mulai berkeringat dingin.

Mata Sasuke membulat. Lalu Ia menggeram. "Jadi maksudmu, aku disuruh mengantar lagi?" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"I-iya, k-kan orangtua Sakura sahabat Ayah dan Ibu." Kata Itachi mencari alasan agar Sasuke tak marah.

"Apa! Aniki pikir aku tidak cape apa?! " geram Sasuke. Disekitarnya mendadak auranya berubah.

"Yaaa, tapikan—" Tanda peringatan berbunyi di pikiran Itachi.' _Otoutonya akan ngamuk!' _ batinnya. Ia lalu berlari kearah dapur dengan bingkisan ditangannya.

"Aniki! Jangan lari!" Sasuke mengejarnya dan membawa penyapu-yang entah didapatnya darimana- dengan perasaan marah bercampur kesal.

"IBUUUUU!" teriak Itachi panik.

.

.

Mikoto yang sedang mencuci piring langsung kalut melihat Itachi berlari kearahnya dan bersembunyi dibelakangnya-meskipun percuma karena Itachi lebih tinggi dari Mikoto-.

"Ibu, Otouto menakutkan!" keluh Itachi . Sebenarnya Ia tidak terlalu takut melihat adiknya yang sekarang. Hanya saja, ada benda yang sedang dipegangnya. Ia takut melukai tubuhnya yang gagah ini *Itachi narsis Mode : ON*.

"Kenapa Sasuke menakut—" perkataan Mikoto terputus ketika mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Aniki! Sini!" kata Sasuke sambil mengayun-ayunkan penyapu ditangannya.

"NO!" teriak Itachi membuat Mikoto kaget lalu menjitak Itachi.

"Auch! Ibu! Kenapa aku dijitak?" ucap Itachi mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Karena kau berteriak didekat telinga Ibu. Telinga Ibu jadi berdenging(?)!" jelas Mikoto kepada Itachi. Lalu menghampiri Sasuke.

Mikoto mengambil penyapu ditangan Sasuke. "Tidak ada kekerasan Sasuke!" nasihat Mikoto bijak.

"Hn. Baik, Bu." Ucap Sasuke patuh dengan ekspresi kembali datar-seperti biasa-.

"Otouto norak! Sudah ada kemampuan bela diri masih pake penyapu!" kata Itachi mengejek Sasuke.

Sasuke mendelik. "Kau? Kenapa tak menggunakan kemampuan bela dirimu juga?" sindir Sasuke. Itachi hanya terkekeh lalu berkata, "Mana mungkin aku melukaimu, Otouto sayang~" goda Itachi membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

Mikoto tersenyum. "Ok! Sasuke, antar lagi ya bingkisan kerumah Sakura?" ucap Mikoto sambil memandang Sasuke penuh harap.

'Ck! Ibu! Jangan pasang ekspresi itu!' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Dilihatnya Itachi tersenyum kemenangan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bingkisan ditangannya. Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal.

"Baik! Baik!" kata Sasuke mengambil—merampas- bingkisan ditangan Itachi. Itachi hanya menghela nafas pasrah sambil terkikik geli.

"Aku pergi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Otouto, titip salam dengan—"

"Diam, Aniki!" ucap Sasuke jengkel. Itachi tertawa kecil lalu berpikir.

"Sepertinya tadi aku sudah mengucapkannya?" gumam Itachi.

* * *

**Kediaman Haruno**

**Ting! Tong!**

"Sakura. Coba lihat siapa itu?" ucap Sasori yang lagi nonton bersama Sakura. Orangtua mereka sedang pergi-ntah kemana, mereka lupa menanyakannya.

"Huh! Iya-iya!" Sakura berjalan menuju pintu dengan ogah-ogahan.

Clek!

"Ah, Sasuke?" sapa Sakura ramah. '_Lagi?_' batinnya.

"Hn." Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Ada apa ya?" kata Sakura polos.

'_Aduh, masa aku harus melakukannya lagi?'_ Batin Sasuke pasrah. "Ini, Ibuku kasi."

"Ah, makasih Sasuke. Ayo masuk!" ajak Sakura sopan. Sakura merasa, Ia sudah mengatakannya tadi. Apa waktu berputar kembali?

"Tak usah, aku mau langsung pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Oh, umm… besok kau jemput aku ya? Kita berangkat sama-sama!" kata Sakura semangat.

Gubrak!

Sasuke jatuh terjungkal kebelakang mendengarnya. Tetapi dalam pikirannya sih. Hehe, kan Imej cool-nya kan bisa rusak.

"…Suke?"

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura.

"Hn." _'Hah, kurasa aku harus minum obat sakit kepala_' batin Sasuke.

"Jemput aku ya!"

"Ya." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Oke!" ucap Sakura girang.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Jaa.."

"Jaa, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura tanpa sadar.

'_Sasuke…-kun?_' Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis.

* * *

**Kediaman Uchiha**

Sasuke baru saja pulang dari rumah Sakura-untuk kedua kalinya- dan mendudukan diri disofa yang berada di ruang tengah. Kerena bosan hanya duduk-duduk tak jelas disofa, Ia pun mengambil buku yang tadi tergeletak di atas meja.

'Mana buku itu?' batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

"Di Kamarmu, Otouto." Ucap suara Itachi mengagetkannya.

"Hn. Kau ternyata Aniki."

"Hehehe.." kata Itachi nyengir tak jelas.

Sasuke pun menuju kamarnya.

* * *

**Keesokan Harinya… Dikediaman Haruno.**

KRIIIIIIIINGGGGGG—

BRAK!

"SAKURA!" teriak pemuda berwajah baby face membuka pintu kamar Sakura dengan kasar. Bahkan suaranya mengalahkan suara jam weker Sakura, ck. Ck. Ck.

-IIIIINNNGGGG—Tik!

Pemuda—yang diketahui bernama Sasori- itu mematikan jam weker Sakura. "Hey! Bangun Sakura!" paksa Sasori. Jadi? Sudah ada jam weker, tetap dibangunin? Jadi, apa guna jam weker disitu?

Sakura hanya diam saja—meski Ia mendengar suara Sasori samar-samar.

Twing!

Muncul perempatan di kepala Sasori. "Sakura! Kalau kau tidak bangun, aku akan menyirammu dengan AIR!" ancam Sasori dengan sedikit menekan kata 'Air'.

Sakura langsung terduduk. Ia tidak mau disiram dengan air. Karena itu akan membuat Ia, seprai dan segala macam di tempat tidurnya basah. Padahal Ia sudah menggantinya kemarin.

"Aku sudah bangun, Sa-So-Ri-Nii!" ucap Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal sambil mengeja nama Sasori. Sasori terkekeh.

"Hehehe~ Gitu donk! Jadikan aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan tenagaku untuk menyirammu, Sakura."

"Huh, Yasudah. Tunggu apalagi?"

"Apa lagi apanya?" tanya Sasori heran.

"Aku mau mandi, Nii-san!"

Pluk!

Yak! Satu bantal telah mengenai wajah Sasori.

"Iya, iya! Tapi gak usah pake lempar bantal!" keluh Sasori dan meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

.

.

Setelah mandi, Sakura berpakaian seragam khas Konoha High School. Lalu ia menyisir rambutnya dengan rapi di depan cermin. "Aaaa~ Sempurna!"

Ia pun menenteng tasnya dan pergi menuju dapur yang terletak dilantai bawah.

Sesampainya di dapur, Sakura meletakkan tasnya di bawah meja makan. Ia melihat sarapan yang akan disantapnya. Disana terdapat roti, selai strawberry, selai apel(?), dan mentega serta susu.

"Sepertinya enak." Gumam Sakura.

"Emang enak. Cepat sarapan!" perintah Sasori seenak jidatnya.

"Huh! Terserah aku donk!" ucap Sakura lalu duduk untuk menyantap sarapan diatas meja.

Setelah selesai, Sakura melirik jam dinding yang berada tak jauh dari meja makan.

'6.25?' Sakura langsung mengambil tasnya yang berada di bawah meja makan, lalu menuju rak sepatu.

"Ibu! Ayah! Sasori-nii! Aku pergi!" Sakura membuka pintu dan hendak berlari. Tetapi—

Buk!

-Ia menabrak seseorang yang mau menekan bel rumah Sakura.

"Awch!—Sasuke?" tanyanya. "Sedang apa kau?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Menjemputmu."

"Oh~ Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Sakura riang.

"Hn."

* * *

**In Konoha High School…**

"Ah, masih sepi ya, Sasuke?" ucapnya melihat keadaan sekolahnya yang masih sepi. Hanya dua-tiga orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Hn." Sasuke melangkah menuju kelas mereka.

Setelah sampai, Sakura meletakkan tasnya. 'Ah, Hinata-chan belum datang rupanya.' Batin Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" panggil seseorang. Sakura menoleh, mendapatkan seorang gadis bermata violet menatapnya.

"Aaa, ya? Ada apa?"

"Tolong bantu aku mengantarkan buku-buku ini ke Kurenai-sama? Aku akan mengerjakan perintah dari Tsunade-sama. Jadi, kau mau membantuku? Tidak mau juga tak apa." tanya Shion—gadis itu- sambil tersenyum ramah

"Oke! Aku mau!" ucap Sakura tak kalah ramah.

Ia pun segera mengantarkan buku-buku itu. Meski terasa berat. Shion sedikit khawatir padanya. "Tidak apa-apa nih? Sakura-chan?"

"T-Tenang saja! Aku bisa!" ucap Sakura sambil menahan berat buku yang dibawanya. Buku yang dibawanya hanya 5, tetapi ukuran buku itu tebal-tebal.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura berjalan sambil membawa buku itu. "Uh! Berat sekali!" keluhnya.

Ia berjalan walau buku-buku itu menghalanginya. Tanpa disadarinya, seseorang berlainan arah berjalan sambil mendengarkan music dengan mata terpejam dan…

BRUK! Brak! Duk! Buk!

* * *

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**(A/N) : Halo~ Kembali dengan saya! :D**

**Terima kasih pada readers yang bersedia membaca dan me-review cerita saya. ^0^**

**Ok. Sepertinya cerita saya tak terasa humornya ya? #pundung.**

**Oke! Balas review dulu~ :**

Karimahbgz** : Hehehe… tapi di chap ini udah ada maksudnya kan? (?)**

**Ini udah update! Review again? :D**

Nina317Elf **: Aaaa~ Tidak apa. :)**

**Review again?**

yukarindha yoshikuni** : Yupz! Tapi akan saya usahakan pelakunya tertangkap! xD**

**Review again? :)**

MTPG** : Arigatou! Ini udah saya update. Review again?**

AcaAzuka Yuri chan** : Hahaha, mungkin di chap ini Itachi dan Sasuke lebih kocak? xD #berharap**

**Ummm… SasuSaku ya~? Yah, mungkin saja di chap ini SasuSaku nya lebih banyak dari sebelumnya? xD**

**Ini udah saya update, review lagi? :)**

Uchiha Yumiko **: Arigatou! Ini sudah saya update! Review lagi? :)**

Hira-kun** : Aaaa~ Tidak apa, Hira-san~ read and review again?**

**Akhirnya selesai chap ini. (Horay!) Ummm, mungkin jadwal update saya seminggu sekali. Sebentar lagi Author akan Ujian Semester~ Hufh~ mungkin bisa update setelah ujian?**

**Yak! ada yang bisa nebak? siapa yang ditabrak Sakura? :3**

**Oke. Readers, jangan lupa beri saran dan kritiknya!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**?**


End file.
